Quantizers of various schemes have been proposed to efficiently encode spectral coefficients in a frequency domain. For example, there are trellis coded quantization (TCQ), uniform scalar quantization (USQ), factorial pulse coding (FPC), algebraic VQ (AVQ), pyramid VQ (PVQ), and the like, and a lossless encoder optimized for each quantizer may be implemented together.